Kung Fu Panda 3: Sage's Siege
by jweaks2016
Summary: A new foe rises to take over China. With a mysterious figure from Tigress' past joining the party and cities falling under this new enemy's might, will Po and the Furious Five be able to stop him and save China? What happens when the dust settles will change the Valley of Peace forever... TiPo and ViCra, just with an added adventure.
1. Intruder

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so if it's not that great, then sorry, but it is my first. I will try to post as soon as I can until my story is finished! Enjoy!**

**Sage's Siege**

15 days. That is how long it would take for a hero to fall, the Jade Palace to be destroyed, and the time it would take for the Dragon Warrior to save his friends, his home, and all of China.

Some time ago, the Emperor sought all of China for the best warriors for the positions of his body guards. One such warrior was a wolverine named Sage. He stood out, among all of the other warriors, for he had two times the power, speed, and intelligence than the other guards. He was unbeatable. He was sure that he was going to get the position of General of all of China's warriors. However, the Emperor gave this position to one of his closest friend's sons. Sage was furious. In fact, he was so enraged that he tried to assassinate the Emperor at one of the royal banquets. He failed, but was able to get away. No one has seen or heard Sage ever since, but Sage has sworn vengeance on the Emperor and all of China for stealing what was rightfully his; total control of all of China's army.

Day One

The gong sounded. The Furious Five were immediately outside of their rooms, awaiting Master Shifu.

All, but Po.

"Where's Po?" Crane whispered to Monkey. "I don't know. Probably still sleeping! Wait 'til Shifu gets his hands on him! Ha! It'll be hilarious!" Monkey whispered back. "Quiet you two," Viper quietly said, "Or else Shifu will make us run up and down the palace steps a hundred times!" Tigress smirked. _Viper is right, but it would be funny to see Po stumble over his words as he tried to explain to Shifu why he wasn't out yet._

Just then, Master Shifu rounded the corner, and walked down the hallway where his students awaited.

"Good morning Master." They all said in unison.

"Good morning my students," Master Shifu said, "Has anyone seen Po?" He already knew the answer, but still asked anyway.

"Here!" Po shouted as he flung open his door and stumbled into the hallway.

"What is your excuse for today, Panda?" Shifu asked calmly.

"I…slept in?" Po said hesitantly.

"Po, a true warrior must learn discipline and self-control. This includes eating, as well as getting up on time." Shifu explained.

Mantis and Monkey started snickering, and Po's face dropped. _They really shouldn't pick on him like that, we're a team now!_ Viper thought.

_Geez guys, cut Po some slack. Sure, he's big and clumsy, but he's also the Dragon Warrior. They should have a little more respect._ Crane thought.

Shifu turned to Monkey and Mantis and raised an eyebrow, which immediately silenced them. "Sorry Po." Both Monkey and Mantis said.

Before Po could forgive them, Shifu gave them their training schedule for the day and dismissed them.

*In the Jade Palace courtyard, at the end of the day*

Monkey and Mantis had gone into town for some food, leaving Crane, Po, Tigress, and Viper back at the Jade Palace.

Crane was busy painting, Viper was keeping herself occupied by dancing with her ribbons, and Po was in his usual place, the kitchen.

Tigress was in the palace courtyard ripping apart some wooden croc dummies. She still couldn't get something out of her head.

Po.

Specifically, she thought of when Po had hugged her after she had pulled him out of Gongmen Harbor. _Why? _She thought. _Why did he hug me? I know I hugged him in Gongmen Jail, so maybe he was just returning the favor. Yes, that must be it. We're just friends, nothing more. We will never be anything more than friends._

Tigress was so busy demolishing the wooden soldiers, that she didn't notice the figure perched on top of the Jade Palace, watching her very closely. "So," it said to itself, "You still have your old moves, huh? Well, I guess we'd better get reacquainted then! Heh!"

The figure jumped down into some bushes and emerged, carrying two deadly Di staffs.

They sparked to life, creating a red glow towards the tops of the two staffs.

The Di staffs were stolen hundreds of years ago, but held tremendous power.

Now, they were in the possession of a soldier in all black, slowly walking towards the unsuspecting Tigress.

**That's it! That was the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I wrote this in one sitting, so I'm gonna go take a break. I'll write more soon! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. More to come! Stay tuned.**


	2. A Tiger's Fury

**Although I am tired, I still had a feeling that I should write something. So here it is! Chapter 2 of the story! Hope you like it! Enjoy.**

The figure in black stepped ever closer to the master.

Only it's piercing blue eyes could be seen through the layers of black cloth.

Just then, Po jogged on out of the palace and into the courtyard.

"Hey Ti – WHOAAAAAA!" Po exclaimed. "Who's that? What are those?"

Tigress whirled around and faced the figure, who was a little more than 30 feet away.

"Po, get back!" Tigress shouted. "Viper! Crane! I need your help! NOW!"

The doors to the Jade Palace burst open as Crane flew up into the skies and came down hard, creating a cloud of dust around him.

Viper was right behind Crane with a look of malice in her eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!" Viper said.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you that for kung-fu masters, you are not very aware of your surroundings." The figure taunted.

_Well, at least we know he's a guy. _Tigress thought.

"Stand down or we will bring the pain!" Po exclaimed.

"Really? Bring the pain?" Crane said.

"What?" Po said confused. "I think it's AWESOME!"

"Nice to finally meet the legendary Dragon Warrior, but I wish to speak to Tigress alone." Said the man.

"Show your identity and we will talk." Tigress snarled.

"You know I can't do that." The soldier remarked.

"So be it."

Tigress lunged at the cloaked warrior.

The ninja combined his two staffs together at their ends, making them into one, large staff.

"Here kitty, kitty." The figure said quietly

He got into his fighting position and once Tigress was close enough, he unleashed a devastating spin of his staff, the red ends of the staff shocking Tigress with every blow.

Tigress flew across the courtyard and skidded to a stop.

Viper and Crane attacked from the warrior's left and right. This was quickly countered when the masked man pushed a button on both of the staffs, expanding their length.

He spun them with such force that Crane flew against the stone wall when he hit it, while Viper was wrapped within the staff and then was also flung into the wall, falling to the ground unconscious.

"Now you've done it." Crane said viciously

"Come on, Birdie! Defend your girl!" The man shouted gleefully.

Crane soared into the air. "Wings of Fury!" He shouted. A burst of wind sent the attacker flying into the palace wall, as well as sending one of his staffs across the courtyard.

"Good shot, Pelican." The figure said.

Part of the assailant's mask was torn, showing the form of a white tiger.

_Tai Lung?_ Po thought worriedly. _Impossible!_

Almost as if the ninja had read Po's mind, he responded, "No, Dragon Warrior, I am not Tai Lung. Close guess, though!" He grinned, showing his sharp, white teeth.

"No one hurts my friends!" Po shouted as he ran towards the soldier.

The warrior kicked Po into the air, giving him three kicks to the stomach and then sent him flying into some bushes.

Just then, Master Shifu ran outside to see what all of the commotion was about.

He laid eyes on the white tiger, whose mask was torn up so bad that it had fallen around his neck, revealing his face fully.

"I don't know who you are or how you got into this palace, but you have messed with the wrong warriors." Shifu said angrily.

Shifu launched into the air with Oogway's staff and brought it down upon the tiger's head.

The ninja stumbled back, dazed.

Shifu saw his chance. He lunged for the tiger and hit two pressure points on either side of his neck and one in the middle of his chest.

The attacker slumped to the ground.

Tigress got up and walked up to the other tiger. She had never seen someone fight so well. _He looks familiar, but I can't place it…_

Crane ran over to Viper, who was still unconscious. "Viper! Can you hear me? Viper! Viper! I'll go get water!"

Po emerged from the bushes to see the soldier on the ground with Shifu and Tigress standing over him. He saw Crane fly into the palace and saw Viper slumped in a corner.

"Did we win? What'd I miss?" Po said woozily.

"Master, is he –"

"Dead? Unconscious? Neither, Po. I made it so that his body is like lead. He can hear and see what is going on, but he can't move or talk." Shifu explained. "Bring him inside. I wish to talk to him."

Shifu looked at the tiger.

"If you talk to me, you may be released from this. Do you understand? Blink once for yes, and twice for no."

The tiger blinked once.

*Hours later*

Shifu and the tiger emerged from the place where Po and the Five were waiting.

"Well?"

"What'd he say?"

"Who is he?"

"Why are you here?" Tigress snarled.

"Can I try out your staffs?" Po asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He said, "It's a valid question!"

"I know the answer to all of your questions, and he will answer all of them in the morning." Shifu said looking at the tiger.

"Master!"

"You can't be serious!"

"He's staying here?"

Master Shifu held up his hand for silence.

"Don't worry," the tiger said. "If I wanted you all dead, I would've killed four out of you six already."

The tiger grinned and walked inside for the night.

_Something seems familiar about him. I recognize him from somewhere, but where?_ Tigress thought.

_He beat me up in front of Ti. He made me look like an idiot! I do NOT like that guy._ Po thought. _Welp, nothing I can do about it now, better go to bed._

Everyone said their goodnights as the cautiously went to bed.

*End of Day 1*

**Taadaa! Two chapters in one day! Hope you like this one! This should answer some questions about who I am setting up for love interests, but should also raise some new questions. More soon! Stay tuned! Fav's and reviews are appreciated. In these next few chapters, things are about to go BOOM. *hint hint***


	3. White Knight

**Third Chapter is called White Knight. Hope you all enjoy! Note: I obviously do not own Kung Fu Panda copyrights, etc.**

Day 2 *early morning*

The Five and Po woke up in the morning, thankful that the mysterious tiger had not murdered them in their sleep or robbed them of their possessions.

The Five had one thing on their mind: answers.

Po had one thing on his mind: food.

All of them went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As usual, Po whipped up some of his famous noodles and some bean buns, along with a few dumplings.

Everyone was quiet halfway through their meal when Viper broke the silence.

"I wonder where that guy is."

"Yeah. We were gonna get answers this morning if I recall." Mantis said in an annoyed tone.

"Ask, and you shall receive." A voice from behind them said.

They turned to see the attacker from last night standing in the doorway, wearing the same clothes from last night.

Tigress growled and stood up.

"If you think we trust you to tell the truth, then you –"

"Cat, I don't see any other option than for you all to believe what I say. If you don't, then your valley goes bye-bye." The tiger said, making a hand gesture.

"Now, if someone will get me a bowl of those deliciously smelling noodles and a dumpling, I will answer all of your questions."

Po got up and got him what he wanted, and then carefully made his way over to the tiger.

"Now, panda, do you really think that I would bite you?" The tiger grinned, showing his razor teeth. "First question, please!"

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"Really? That's the first question? I would've thought you wanted to know who I am! Very well, I was sent to deliver a message. The message is about a certain rogue warrior who is building an army, planning to take over China. His name is Sage. Your –"

The tiger was interrupted by Po.

"Whoa! Really? The famous criminal and rogue warrior Sage is still alive? That's so awesome and horrible!" Po exclaimed.

The tiger raised an eyebrow. He turned to Mantis.

"Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much." Mantis replied.

"As I was saying," the tiger continued, "Your valley is his first target, which is the reason I came here first. He will destroy your valley along with anyone still in it. I am available for service if you would need it, and believe me, you do. He will take out the masters and warriors of kung-fu in each valley and city, leaving the whole place defenseless. He is scheduled to be here in a few hours."

"A FEW HOURS?" Everyone shouted.

Tigress pinned him to a wall. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Really? I tried to last night, but instead we had a little brawl instead. Don't blame me, blame yourselves."

"Monkey, Viper, and Crane, you all evacuate the valley. We don't have much time!" Tigress said.

"You don't say." The tiger muttered.

The three warriors quickly exited the palace and went down to the valley.

"Who are you?" Po asked.

"There's the question I was hoping to hear! My name is Kiro Takimuro."

Tigress' eyes widened and dropped Kiro from the wall.

"Impossible! You died in a fire!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Did I?" Kiro said.

*Tigress' flashback*

A very young Tigress rushed up to a caretaker at Bao Gu orphanage.

"Can I go to Kiro's house and play?" Tigress asked, hope in her eyes.

The caretaker knew how the other kids in the orphanage treated Tigress, and she knew that Kiro was basically her only friend. However, the caretaker also knew that Kiro's father was a master thief, and she didn't like Tigress hanging out with Kiro.

Against her better judgment, she allowed Tigress to go.

"Yay!" Tigress shouted as she ran out of the orphanage.

Kiro's place was not far from Bao Gu, so it didn't take long for her to get there.

When she arrived, though, she watched with horror as what was left of Kiro's house burned down, leaving ash and piles of blackened wood everywhere.

People were yelling, running and carrying buckets of water to put out of what was left of the fire. Others searched for survivors, but didn't find any bodies.

Tigress stood there, shocked for what was minutes, but felt like hours.

Tigress looked around and saw someone in the shadows run off, away from the seen.

"An… ar- ar- arson-ist?" Tigress said, her throat swelling up.

Tigress ran up to the burnt house.

"Kiro! Kiro? Where are you? Kiro!" Tigress was crying and rummaging through the wood piles, searching for her one and only friend.

However, she didn't find him or his parents.

Tigress crawled over into a corner by some barrels and an apple cart and sobbed, thinking of her friend that would never be coming back.

*End flashback*

"Kiro?" Tigress said, taking a couple steps back.

"In the flesh. Good to see you after all these years, Ti. My, have you grown!"

"You died!"

"No, I was able to find an exit in the fire for my parents and I to escape. We had to lay low for a while so no one would attack again."

"I…"

Tigress ran up to Kiro and gave him a bear hug.

"Still… got your… strength I… see." Kiro said between gasps for air.

She continued to hold him like this for about ten seconds.

"Can't breathe…" Kiro gasped again.

Tigress let him go and Kiro bent over, taking in big gulps of air.

"Wait, so who is this guy?" Po asked.

"Kiro was my only friend when I was younger and at Bao Gu, however an arsonist burned his house down. I thought he was dead, but…"

Tigress trailed off, looking at Kiro again, she smiled.

"…fortunately I was wrong."

"Kiro, your kung-fu was amazing! Who did you train under? You fight just like…"

Po's voice dropped, thinking of Tai Lung.

"Just like who?" Kiro asked.

"Nothing. It was a silly thought." Po said, but then he suddenly remembered something from their previous fight.

*Po's flashback to the fight yesterday*

_Tai Lung? Impossible!_

"No Dragon Warrior, I am not Tai Lung. Close guess, though!"

*End of Po's flashback*

Po decided to confront Kiro with this sudden recollection.

"Kiro, yesterday I thought you were Tai Lung. You responded almost as if you knew what I was saying. You said, 'No Dragon Warrior, I am not Tai Lung. Close guess though.' What did you mean by that?"

Tigress turned to Kiro wide eyed with surprise.

"Kiro?"

"Later, Ti. I'll tell you later."

"NO, KIRO, YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!" Tigress roared.

Kiro instinctively went for his Di staffs, which hung on either side of his hips.

Tigress looked at Kiro with shock and sadness.

"You would really…?"

"Tigress, I'm –"

Crane, Viper, and Monkey burst into the Jade Palace.

"Guys?" Monkey shouted.

The rest of the group, including, Kiro came running over.

"What is it? Man you guys are out of breath." Po said.

"Sage… army… big… here…" Crane said between breaths.

"Is everyone cleared out?" Mantis asked.

Everybody looked down with a little bit of a surprised look on their faces. He was so quiet that they forgot that he was there.

"Yes. All but Mr. Ping. He said he wanted to talk to you, Po." Viper said.

_What? Dad! What are you doing?_ Po thought.

"Alright, I'm going down there to try to get him out of his shop." Po said.

"If you're going, I'm going." Tigress responded.

"Thanks, Ti."

_That's my nickname for her, panda._ Kiro thought. _He is not gonna steal her away from me._

"I'm going too." Kiro said.

Everybody seemed to be thinking the same thing: _Can we trust this guy?_

"Where's Shifu?" Monkey asked.

"He said that he had some important business to take care of with Constable Wu." Tigress said. "It looks like it's just us against an entire army."

"If the army is too strong and pushes us back, rendezvous back at the Jade Palace." Tigress said.

Everyone agreed.

"This is so cool and awful at the same time!" Po said.

"Kiro, are your Di staffs charged?" Tigress asked.

"Always."

He took them off of his hips and whirled them around until he got a fierce grip on them, which sent off sparks of red in all directions.

"Alright!" Po said. "Let's go defend our home!"

**Boom! Might write chapter four today, but no promises! Write a review with your thoughts! Always appreciated. More to come.**


	4. The Peace is Broken

Tigress and Kiro ran down the Jade Palace steps with Po stumbling along behind them.

Kiro stopped and turned to Po. "Dragon Warrior, are you aware that my Di staffs can summon virtually any inanimate object?"

"What?" Po said, confused and out of breath.

"For example…" Kiro said. He tapped his two staffs together and jumped in the air. When he landed there was an outline of a steel cart with fireworks attatched to the back of it in red.

"Hop on. It can hold anything." Kiro said.

"That is severely awesome." Po said as he climbed on the cart.

"Pull the string!" Kiro said excitedly.

"Ok!"

Po pulled the string and instantly the fireworks sparked to life, shooting them down the steps at a tremendous speed.

Kiro reached out and grabbed Tigress as they were zooming by and pulled her into the cart.

"Tada!" Kiro said when she was in the cart.

"Impressive!" She shouted.

They were nearing Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Get ready to barrel roll, panda!" Kiro shouted.

"What do you – ahhh!" Po yelled as Kiro tossed off the cart.

Tigress glared at him.

"What? I can't stop this thing! It was the only way to get him off! To the front lines!" Kiro shouted.

Monkey was racing across the rooftops while Mantis rode on his shoulder.

"So," Mantis said, "Tigress is really taking a liking to that Kiro guy."

"I know. I don't know if we can trust him, though." Monkey replied.

"All I know is that Po needs to step up his game before he loses Tigress to Kiro. That dude has got serious kung-fu skills."

"Agreed. I think that if we have him in this fight, everything will go just fine."

Up above, Crane was flying high in the sky with Viper coiled around him to keep from falling off.

"Sure seems like Tigress trusts this Kiro guy, huh?"

"Yep." Crane responded.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Nope."

"It's because he flung me into a wall and knocked me unconscious, right?"

Crane said nothing.

"Even though I was knocked out, I could still hear everything. As I recall, he said, 'Come on, Birdie! Defend your girl!', and you did, didn't you?"

Crane could feel his heart pounding as she drew closer to the question he feared she would ask.

"So Crane, would you go on a date with your girl after all of this is over?"

_OH NO! She… wait… what? Did she just ask me on a date? I must be dreaming._

Crane flew a little lower and allowed a tree branch to smack him in the face.

_Nope. Not dreaming._

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Crane replied enthusiastically.

"Good."

Viper coiled a little tighter around Crane.

_Now I have another reason to fight!_ They both thought.

*At Mr. Ping's shop*

"Dad! What are you still doing here? There is a crazed warrior coming to destroy the valley along with anyone in it!" Po said sprinting into the shop.

"I know Po, but I don't want to see you or my shop be harmed!" Mr. Ping said in a frightened voice.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise. I came back safely when I fought Tai Lung and Shen! If your shop gets destroyed, we'll build a bigger and better one. How does that sound?"

"Alright Po, just be careful!"

With that, Mr. Ping ran off to exit the valley.

"Time to go join the others!" Po said to himself.

*On the front lines*

"General Sage! We're here, but we don't see any people here except for the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, and a tiger!" A soldier said as he ran up to a wolverine in a grey and gold hood.

"The must have evacuated the valley." Sage said. "We'll deal with the inhabitants after we destroy the warriors and their precious palace!"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, here come the little foot soldiers now! Get ready to attack!"

"Yes sir. Ready!" The soldier shouted.

The two million soldiers got into a charge position.

*Back with the Five*

Monkey and Mantis were the first to arrive on the lines, followed by Crane and Viper, then Kiro and Tigress.

"Whoa. Cool ride!" Mantis said.

Kiro nodded at the compliment.

"Where's Po?" Monkey asked.

Just then, a very exhausted panda stumbled next to Kiro.

"Here!"

_Late again._ Tigress thought.

_That must be Sage. Sweet! He is much cooler in person than on painting!_ Po thought.

"TAKE NO PRISONERS! CHARGE!" Sage shouted.

_Here we go._ Kiro thought.

The soldiers immediately let out a huge battle cry and charged the valley.

Cannons blasted the walls to rubble, along with carts and shops.

"COME ON!" Kiro shouted as he charged into the army.

*With Kiro*

Kiro took on five soldiers at once. He double-tapped his staffs together and hit the ground, which sent a jolt of electricity up into the soldiers, knocking them out. He then pushed a button on each of the staffs, expanding their length, and fired multiple blasts of power at any soldier around him. He went around hitting every soldier in his path with his staffs, knocking any who touched the Di staffs, out cold. He summoned a tall building from his staffs and smashed it on about 60 soldiers. He went on fighting.

*With Monkey and Mantis*

Mantis, due to his small size jumped on the necks and shoulders of Sage's men hitting different pressure points, which either knocked them out or froze them in place.

Monkey clawed, punched, kicked and bit any soldier he could find. He took to men, hit both of their heads together and flung them into the swarm of soldiers.

*With Tigress*

Tigress slashed her way through Sage's army like they were butter. She sent a bone crunching punch to one man, sending him flying backwards, taking out 15 more in the process. She flung a soldier in the air, brought his back down on her knee, and flung him downward into the mass of soldiers. She then plunged back into the fray.

*With Crane and Viper*

Crane used his tallons to shred the soldier's armor any clothes to pieces, then soared up into the air and used the same move that he used on Kiro.

"Wings of Fury!" He yelled.

A big gust of wind sent hundreds of soldiers flying in all directions.

Viper went through the army on the ground. Hardly anyone noticed her except when she zipped up from the ground, thrashing her tail around like a whip. This sent searing pain up the soldier's back, causing some to pass out.

She then zipped back down to the ground and continued through the maze.

*With Po*

Po was able to sneak away from the brawl, climb over the broken wall that surrounded the valley, and hop on one of Sage's cannons. He started blasting any soldiers in sight until Sage noticed him.

"Oh no." Po said.

Sage roared and elongated his claws to almost a foot and a half long.

"Definitely bad." Po said.

He hopped off the cannon and took off to climb back over the wall.

Sage was right behind him, barreling over anything and anyone in his path.

"Get back here you fat, clumsy panda!" Sage spat.

Po leaped over the wall and ran back to the group.

Sage did not pursue him, but instead saw his opportunity.

"ALL SOLDIERS RUSH THEM!" He shouted.

"There's too many!" Tigress yelled.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Yelled Kiro.

They all double-timed it back to the Jade Palace, barricading the doors to the courtyard once they got there to keep the soldiers out.

*With Sage*

_Persistent little pests. No matter. Soon they will all be dead._ He thought.

"Wheel the cannons into the valley and fire at that palace!"

*With Po, the Five, and Kiro*

"Everyone! Inside!" Viper yelled as a cannonball slammed into the courtyard ground.

They all rushed inside.

"The valley is lost! There is nothing we can do about it now! We have to find an escape route!" Tigress said.

Just then, hundreds upon hundreds of cannonballs smashed through the Jade Palace ceiling, destroying artifacts, pillars, and weapons.

The entire palace room began to crumble as the last few pillars were destroyed.

Kiro combined his two staffs at their bottoms and elongated them so that they would hold up the ceiling.

"Got our exit!" Crane yelled, seeing a hole in the kitchen wall.

"Kiro! Come on!" Tigress yelled.

"I can't! If I let go of these, this place will crumble with everyone in it! You all have to leave without me!" Kiro yelled back.

"No! I am NOT losing you again!" Tigress yelled.

"You have no choice! Go! I can't hold these much longer!"

Tigress ran over to Kiro and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe." She said.

"Can't promise that. It's been fun, Ti."

Kiro let go of the staffs and quickly summoned a gust of air that threw Tigress out of the palace.

*With Tigress*

She hit the ground outside of the palace hard, causing pain to shoot up her whole body. Nothing, though, could match the pain she felt when she saw the Jade Palace crumble with Kiro inside it.

They had lost the valley.

They had lost their home.

They had lost a warrior and a true hero.

Tigress had lost her greatest friend.

They were now on their own, with no idea where to start next.


	5. The Best Defense

**Hey guys. Just letting you know that the reason that I am quickly adding chapters to the story is that I have a lot of ideas that I want to get down before I forget them, and that I go back to school in basically two days, so I won't be able to write as much. Just letting you know! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Everyone stared at what was left of the Jade Palace in disbelief.

Did the person that they didn't trust since they met him just lose his life for them?

"SEARCH THE PALACE FOR SURVIVORS! KILL ANYONE LEFT!" Sage shouted from the valley.

"Come on. We have to move." Crane said.

Everyone started to move towards the mountains. All, except Tigress.

"He…" Tigress whispered.

"Tigress…" Viper said as she slithered up next to her. "Kiro gave his life so that we wouldn't fall into the hands of that madman down there. Don't let that be in vain."

Tigress' head slumped. She turned around and ran toward the mountains.

"Geez," Mantis said. "I've never seen her this way. It kinda scares me."

Monkey flicked the bug off of his shoulder. "Now's not the time, dude."

"Tigress!" Po called out as he ran after her.

Crane landed in front of him, blocking his path. "Let her be Po. She needs to go through this herself. Com on guys, let's go."

*With Tigress*

_He can't be gone. No! I refuse to believe it. But… no. I lost him a second time! Just when he came back, I lost him. The valley is destroyed; our home is gone, along with Kiro…_

Tigress sat on the edge of a mountain a few miles away from the once standing Valley of Peace. The others had caught up to her after a while, but set up camp for the night when they realized how dark it was.

*With Po*

_What kind of person am I? I'm the Dragon Warrior and I can't even save one of my friends. Tigress probably hates me now. I wouldn't blame her. Oh well, we gotta figure out what to do next tomorrow. Better get some sleep._

*End of Day2*

*Day 3*

Everyone was up for most of the night, due to the fact that they didn't know what to do next and that the place where they all grew up was in ruins.

The weary masters got up and quietly ate breakfast.

After they were finished, they packed up their stuff and sat down.

"What now?" Monkey asked.

"We find Master Shifu." Tigress said.

"Where? How?" Crane asked.

"Well, Constable Wu's office is in the city of Ban Shi, which is where Master Shifu went to meet with him, so I suggest we start there." Viper replied.

"If it's still in one piece." Mantis said glumly.

"We have to try! We can't just let Sage waltz through China, taking all of the territory he can get his paws on!" Crane said.

"Alright. How far away is the city from here?" Po asked.

"I would say about a five day journey, barring any unforeseen problems." Tigress said.

"Well, we can't waste any more time. Let's go." Viper said.

They started off on their journey.

They traveled for the rest of the day and four more after that. Finally, they reached the outskirts of Ban Shi city.

"We're here." Tigress said.

"Wow. This place is massive!" Po exclaimed.

"At least Sage hasn't gotten here yet." Crane added.

"Yet." Tigress said coldly.

They made their way into the city, but were quickly lost.

"Excuse me," Po said to an elderly pig, "Do you know where we can find Constable Wu's office?"

"Yes! It is about three blocks from here. Once you reach a peach cart, take a right and your there!"

"Thanks."

"Sure thing!"

The Five followed Po as he followed the pig's directions and they were able to find it rather easily.

"Constable Wu?" Po said sticking his head through the doorway.

"Po! How good to see you!" The constable responded.

"Po? What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the Jade Palace?" Shifu responded coming out of a back room.

"Because Master," Po said, "The palace isn't there anymore and neither is the city."

Po filled Shifu in from Kiro's message, of which Shifu already knew about, all the way up to the point where Kiro saved them.

"Where are the Five?"

"Here, Master." They all stepped in.

"Is everyone in the city alright? Where are they?" Shifu said.

"We sent them to Gongmen City. They should be safe there and one of the last places that Sage would probably attack." Crane said.

"I see. Well, there –"

Shifu was cut off by yelling and screaming citizens outside.

There were so many running around that the masters could only make out fragments of what they were all panicking about.

"Help!"

"Giant…"

"Army…"

"Weapons…"

"…all doomed!"

"Wolverine…!"

All of the warriors eyes widened.

Sage.

He's here.

The city hasn't been evacuated. There is no time.

"We have to stop that army, or at least delay it." Master Shifu exclaimed.

_I'll tear that wolverine to pieces. He'll pay for what he did to my home, my friends, and Kiro._ Tigress thought.

"Let's go! We have to hurry!" Viper said.

They all ran outside to face the massive army yet again.


	6. The Cry of Ban Shi

They all ran outside to see half of Sage's army coming over a hill towards the left side of the city, and the other half coming through the mountains on the eastern side.

_Their using a pinch tactic._ Shifu thought. _Fighting the army from the left side of the city will be hard, but we can use the mountains that are on the eastern side of the city to our advantage._

"Master, what do we do?" Crane asked.

"Send most of the soldiers protecting this city to the hills; that will be the toughest area to fight in. Sage is with the army in that area, so –"

Tigress cut him off. "I'll go with the city's army, Master."

_I can't let her go in that alone!"_ Po thought. "I'll go, too."

"Very well," Master Shifu replied, "The rest of you will stop the army coming through those mountains. Use your surroundings. That will help you keep them off."

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be trying to evacuate the city. Now go!" Shifu said.

Everyone ran off to where they were supposed to defend.

*With the Five (minus Tigress)*

Everyone was hidden behind the mountain rocks, waiting for their chance to surprise the army.

"Mantis, you create a distraction for the soldiers, Crane will create a rockslide from the front of the platoon, Monkey and I will create one from the back of it. Everyone understand?" Viper asked.

_She's so cute when she takes charge._ Crane thought.

"Let's hope this works," Monkey said to himself, "Or else we're all dead."

_I hope this works._ Viper thought.

They waited for the army to be in the middle of their two traps before the sprung them.

Rocks and boulders went tumbling down the mountain side knocking soldiers over the mountain ledges. The front and back part of the platoon was taken out completely.

"Charge!" Crane shouted.

_He's so cute when he takes charge._ Viper thought.

The Five lunged from their hiding positions.

*With Tigress*

Tigress led the city's army up the hills on the outskirts of the city, until both armies were face to face with each other. All that stood between them was about a 200 foot space of land.

Tigress heard a rumbling sound and turned towards the mountains. She saw rocks come falling down on each side of the canyon.

*With Sage*

Sage also looked in that direction.

_No!_ He thought. _We can't lose that position._

"SEND REINFORCEMENTS TO THE MOUNTAINS!" He yelled. "Also, send in the Shadow Dodgers."

"Yes sir." The messenger said before he took off.

_This city WILL fall._ Sage thought.

*With Tigress*

_That's our signal_. Tigress thought.

"Charge!" She yelled.

The two armies sprinted towards each other, letting out battle cries until they collided.

*In the mountains*

The Five jumped out of their positions and plunged into what was left of the army.

Mantis whirled soldiers around, slamming them into others.

Monkey moved like a bolt of lightning, knocking soldiers out and slamming them off the edges of the mountain.

Viper used her tail to whirl soldiers around, and then flung them into others, taking five to six out at a time.

Crane summoned wind around him, landed in the middle of the mass of soldiers, and then spun around like a buzz-saw, whipping soldiers around, sending some of a cliff and others into the rock walls.

The fight was over after about ten minutes.

"Awesome!" Mantis said, out of breath. "Our plan worked… and… we won!"

The Five then heard what seemed to be the sound of thousands of footsteps coming their way.

They looked around the corner to see 10,000 more soldiers coming their way, along with four figures in all grey.

"Oh, come one!" Monkey yelled. "Why are there more? That's so not fair!"

"Fall back?" Crane said to Viper.

"Yep." She responded.

The warriors retreated back to the city.

*With Po*

"THIS IS SO EPIC!" Po yelled as he charged into battle.

Po grabbed one of the enemy soldier's spears and whirled it around.

"Oh guys, why don't you SPEAR me your petty attacks!" Po exclaimed.

He twirled the spear around whacking soldiers in the stomachs and heads, causing them to double over in pain, or be knocked out.

*With Tigress*

Tigress immediately dodged Sage's soldiers and lunged for Sage.

She tackled him off of his platform above his soldiers and they tumbled to the ground.

"You wanna die, house cat?" Sage yelled.

He tore off his grey robe, revealing his body armor, two swords on his back, and two Di staffs hanging by his hips.

Tigress immediately noticed them and her face dropped, remembering Kiro.

Sage noticed her reaction. "Yes, quiet amazing weapons aren't they? I found them in a heap of rubble by your precious palace after I blew it up!"

Sage ripped them off of his waist and spun them around. The staffs sparked to life emitting a red glow.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tigress screamed as she lunged at Sage.

Sage tapped the Di staffs together four times and slammed them into Tigress' chest.

She was sent flying into the air, hitting the ground so hard, that it created a crater the size of a room.

She stood up slowly, pain shooting through her legs and spine.

"I know my policy is 'take no prisoners', but for you, I'll make an exception!" Sage said as he charged Tigress.

The last thing she remembered was Kiro's staffs hurdling towards her face.

*With Po*

"TIGRESS!" Po yelled as he saw her slump to the ground.

Sage had just sent a devastating blow to her head, knocking her out cold.

The city's army was no match for Sage's, and soon all but a few of the city's army were on the ground, defeated.

_I can't save her! I'll get captured by Sage's army! Then what good will I do? I have to retreat and save her later!_ Po thought.

"Fall back!" Po yelled to what was left of the city's army.

They retreated back to the city.

*Back in the city*

The four masters made it back to the city where Shifu was waiting for them.

"So, did you stop his army?" He asked.

"No," Monkey said "We stopped part of it, but reinforcements came. There were too many!"

Just then, Po stumbled through the city doors with a few soldiers from the city behind him.

"Panda! Please tell me you stopped Sage's army from the West!" Shifu said worriedly.

"Sorry Master, but his army wiped out the city's army. He captured Tigress! There were too many soldiers! I couldn't get to her!" Po said, talking quickly and nervously.

"That is very troubling, but Tigress is strong, she'll pull through. I managed to evacuate the city while you kept Sage's army busy. What we need to do now, is abandoned the city." Shifu responded.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They knew that they couldn't stand up to Sage's army in the condition they were now.

"I'll go to the kung-fu headquarters about eight miles from here. We have to defend it at all costs! I'll alert the masters and we'll all defend it the best we can. The rest of you have to go to the Emperor's palace. There will be thousands of other kung-fu warriors like you there. You have to protect the Emperor and his palace at all costs. If the throne falls, all of China is lost." Shifu quickly explained.

Everyone solemnly nodded.

"Goodbye, Master." Everyone said.

"Good luck, Master." Po said as he hugged Shifu.

"Good luck to you, Dragon Warrior. All of your training has led to this. I have faith in you."

With that, everyone headed off to their destinations. They didn't dare look back as the city of Ban Shi crumbled.

The warriors traveled for the rest of the day, setting up camp in a wheat field for the night.

"Rest up, guys. We have a long journey ahead of us in the morning." Crane said.

They all went to bed, thinking of how they were going to stop Sage's army and save all of China.

*End of Day 7*

**The reason why it ended at day 7, is because that the Five and Po traveled the rest of day 3 and for 4 more days after that in order to reach the city of Ban Shi. Hope you liked the chapter! Remember to leave a review! More to come.**


	7. A Caged Cat

**Anyone who does not like my story because it is not Po + Ti related, you are wrong. If you read the next few chapters that I am going to write, Tigress and Po's relationship will develop. I'm just making the story more interesting by adding another hero and a new villain, so the whole story is not just about Po and Tigress' feelings. *SPOILER* This chapter, A Caged Cat, and the one after that, Revelations, will bring them closer together. Read on!**

Tigress woke with a throbbing headache.

_Where am I?_ She thought. _The last thing that I remember was that I was fighting Sage on the hills of Ban Shi…_

Her senses kicked in. She jumped up and looked around her.

She was in a very large cage in the center of what used to be a large room.

_Sage captured me!_

Tigress ran over to the bars and tried to bend them apart with all of her strength, but she couldn't. The bars were too strong.

"Good. Our little prisoner has woken up from her cat nap." Sage said as he sat in a chair at the far end of the room.

"Don't try to bend the bars, dear; they are made out of the finest metal in China. They wouldn't bend if an elephant slammed into them."

"Where's Po? Where are my friends?" Tigress snarled.

"Sadly, the fat panda and your friends have escaped. No matter, for my shadow dodgers have spotted their camp and are awaiting my orders to attack. The panda, well, he's on his way here. He plans to rescue you."

_Po. He plans to capture Po! Or worse…_

"When he gets here, I will capture him. We will have a little talk on what I plan to do with China once I take over it and your friend Kiro's past. I know that might be a touchy subject and all, since you love him so—"

"I don't love him! I love…"

Tigress' voice trailed off, not wanting the wolverine to know who she loved.

"Ah. The panda. Interesting…" Sage laughed as he slowly got up and walk towards her.

"Well then, you just saved his life, tiger, for a little while that is…"

"What do you mean, badger?"

"Ouch! Oh, that hurt! What I mean, kitten," Sage voice slowly filled with rage, "Is that once he gets here, I will not kill him after we have our talk, no! I will keep him alive just long enough so that the Emperor can see the Dragon Warrior's demise."

Sage's eyes flashed at that last sentence.

_Oh, Po. I'm so sorry…_

*In Sage's room*

A cloaked figure hopped through the window in Sage's room.

"Come on, they have to be here somewhere." It said as it rummaged through Sage belongings.

The ninja heard Sage laugh downstairs.

"Egotistical wolverine."

It kept searching.

"Ah. Come to papa."

The thief picked up Sage's two swords, Kiro's Di staffs, and a bag full of coins.

"These'll help me out nicely." The thief said to himself.

Just then, the burglar heard the doors downstairs slam open.

"Tigress!" He heard a voice yell.

"Po! Leave! It's a trap!"

_Looks like I get to watch a show after all. Good thing I brought these…_

The thief pulled out some smoke bombs.

…in case anything goes awry.

*With Po*

Po decided that he was NOT going to let his best friend rot in Sage's cell.

After he had taken out four VERY hard to defeat spies watching over the camp, he made his way back to Ban Shi city.

First issue, guards outside of the city. It seemed like that there was a guard every ten feet!

Po decided that it would be best if he entered from above. He convinced Crane to come along with him so he could get in and out of the city without being noticed.

Once Crane had dropped him off in the city, Po was able to sneak around the city, until he say a bright light coming through the windows of on building.

From what he could see, Tigress was the only one in there.

_They put her in a cage?_

Po didn't see any guards at the front door, so he took his chance.

He burst through the doors.

"Tigress!" Po yelled.

"Po! Leave! It's a trap!" Tigress yelled back.

Just then, the doors behind Po slammed shut.

Two guards who were hiding behind the doors initially stood behind him with spears pointed at him.

"Really? You guys think that you can capture me just with those tiny spears?" Po said smugly.

"No, you bumbling moron, but I think that I can capture you with these." Sage said, stepping out of the shadows.

He held up his foot and a half long claws, grinning.

"Now, into the cage with your girlfriend, if you want to keep your face the way it is."


	8. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**Hey guys, just a quick message. I was wondering if you guys like my story so far and if I should continue it. I have been debating on whether or not to continue it. Please let me know in the review section with your thoughts. Maybe some suggestions on how to improve my story as well. I'm not so much writing for myself as I am writing for you guys. Please leave any suggestions or comments you have in the review box. I will be checking periodically. Now, I will begin the next chapter Revelations.**


	9. Revelations

Po climbed into the cage and Sage slammed the door shut.

"Now, we can begin." Sage said calmly.

"Just for the record, buddy, Tigress is not my girlfriend." Po said. _Though I wish she was._ "We're just friends and that is it."

"Funny," Sage said smugly, "That's not what she said…"

Po turned to face Tigress, a look of surprise pasted on his black and white face.

"Ti?"

Tigress looked down, avoiding Po's expression.

"Do…" Po's face began to redden.

"Do you…love me?" He sputtered.

Tigress only nodded, still looking down.

"But what about that Kiro guy? Didn't you love him? He was awesome and so much cooler than I am!"

"He was only a friend. I loved him like a brother, but that's it." Tigress said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Geez, the great Master Tigress… loves me!" Po said, still trying to come to terms with it.

"That's touching. It truly is, but I'm afraid that we have to talk." Sage said.

"About what?" Po said.

"Po, he's going to keep us alive until he reaches the Emperor. He said that he would kill us in front of him." Tigress said, coldly.

"Not when the Dragon Warrior is—"

"The Dragon Warrior is a big, fat, dumb, clumsy panda stuck in a cage!" Sage jeered.

Sage paused, letting it sink in.

"Now, what I will do when I come to power is that I will make all crime in China, legal. Everyone criminal will report to me. I will be the most respected figure in all of China!" Sage shouted. "Second, I will outlaw all kung-fu and kill all of the masters and students remaining…"

"Oh, but I don't want to give too much away, in case by some snowballs chance you happen to escape! However, I do want to fill you in on some information about your friend Kiro."

Tigress and Po looked at Sage.

"Do you know who burned his house down that day, Tigress?"

"An arsonist." She responded angrily.

"That's right! An arsonist who worked for me! That little cretin's father stole those two Di staffs that have been in my family for generations! He didn't find them, but he did manage to kill his parents!"

"No! He and his parents found a way out!" Tigress said, standing up.

"Is that what he told you? Ha! No! His parents died in that fire! He was the only survivor! Do you know who took him in?"

Po stood up on his feet, too. Both were speechless.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. One day, some robber came up to Kiro and tried to steal what little money he had left. Kiro beat them senseless, however, but his talent for kung-fu did not go unnoticed! Oh, no! A snow leopard named Tai Lung came up to him, and asked him if he wanted to become better at kung-fu. Kiro agreed and became his apprentice!"

Tigress and Po sat back down. They could not believe what they were hearing.

_That's why Kiro said, 'No Dragon Warrior, I'm not Tai Lung. Close guess, though!' He fought just like Tai Lung!_

"However, when Kiro found out that Tai Lung had turned evil and was thrown into jail, he turned good! Bah! He gave up his future as a great warlord! Wasted talent! He became a great kung-fu master and used it for good! That is the true story of Kiro's past! Not the story he made up! That's the truth!"

"SHUT UP!" Tigress cried as she lunged for Sage.

She slammed into the bars as she reached through the gaps, clawing for Sage's neck.

"Tigress!" Po said as he jumped up.

He gently pulled Tigress back to the ground.

"Ti, I'm so sorry…"

Tigress sat there, with a look of confusion, betrayal, and sadness on her face.

"Ti, I know you're sad, but I think I know how to get us out! First, you pick the lock to the cage while I keep Sage busy, then we make a break for the door. Crane is waiting on the Northern said of the city, ready to pick us up. You up for it?"

Tigress shook off her emotions. "Sure, Po. Let's do it."

*With the thief*

The figure in black sat perched on a beam on the ceiling, watching the whole conversation unwind.

_Interesting, they know about my past now,_ Kiro thought. _I wonder if they will trust me again. I have been hiding in the shadows for a while now. I wonder how Ti would react if I just showed up again. Even if they don't trust me, I still have to save them._

Kiro pulled out his Di staffs and smoke bombs.

_She loves the panda, also. I can't believe that Oogway was right. I guess, though, that I saw that coming. It's good that she found somebody to take care of her, even if he is a bit odd._

Kiro stood up. He saw Po talking to Sage, keeping him busy as Tigress was picking the lock to the cage.

The cage door flung open.

"PO!" Tigress shouted.

Kiro saw them bolt out of the cage and scramble towards the door, however, Sage was right behind them, growling and ready to tear them apart.

Kiro jumped down from the top beam and landed right in front of Sage.

Sage stumbled back upon seeing the Di staffs in the ninja's hands.

"NO! YOU DIED!" Sage shouted. Sage ran at Kiro, trying to slash at his face, but was blocked every time.

Tigress punched the door open and ran outside.

"Po, come—"

She stopped when she saw the ninja blocking Sage's attacks with Kiro's Di staffs.

"Kiro?"

Kiro sent a bone crushing kick to Sage's chest, sending him flying into a wall.

Guards came pouring out of the buildings outside.

"Come on!" Kiro yelled as Po and Tigress ran behind him.

Kiro pulled out the pins on all of his smoke bombs and scattered them in all directions, leaving Sage's guards in a smoke screen.

Po lead the way to where Crane was.

"Po! You got T—"

He stopped when he saw the man in black standing beside them with the staffs.

"Kiro?" Crane said surprised and confused.

"Hey, what's up?" Was the reply.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Tigress said. Tigress and Kiro hopped over the stone wall, followed by Crane who was carrying Po in his talons.

They all headed back to the camp to meet with the others.


	10. Kiro's Fate

Crane, Tigress, Po, and Kiro stumbled back into the camp site, gasping for air.

The other warriors burst out of their tents to see what the commotion was about.

"Po! You saved Tigress! I can't believe—PO LOOK OUT!" Viper yelled.

She slithered under Po's legs and gave a stinging uppercut with her tail to the ninja behind him. She quickly knocked the man off his feet and slithered on top of him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Argh! Augh! Probably should've taken the mask off first, huh?" Kiro said.

"Kiro?" The four warriors said in unison.

"None other." He replied.

"But, how did you survive?" Monkey asked.

"I grabbed my staffs after they gave way to the ceiling and used them to block most of the rubble, but eventually I got buried in it. I was able to slip past Sage's men afterwards, but I lost you guys. From there, I followed the army to its next destination, Ban Shi city. I was planning on waiting until Sage was alone and then capture him, but instead I found out that you guys were here, and I helped Tigress and Po escape." Kiro explained.

"Kiro, is what Sage said about you true?" Tigress asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was afraid you guys wouldn't let me help you if you knew about my true past."

"What past?" Monkey asked.

Tigress and Po filled them in on what Sage planned to do if he took control of the throne and about Kiro's past. All the while, Kiro stood in the shadows, not walking over to, or talking to anyone.

After Tigress and Po were finished, they all looked at Kiro.

"Should we trust him?" Mantis asked.

"No! He was Tai Lung's apprentice!" Monkey remarked.

"He's changed! Didn't you hear? Once he knew that Tai Lung was evil, he quit and became a good guy!" Po exclaimed.

"I agree with Po. Let's give him another chance. He did help you guys out of the city, ya know." Viper added.

"Yeah, he risked it all for you guys." Crane said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Monkey said.

"He also saved us all from being crushed! Let's not forget that!" Mantis said.

Everyone looked at Tigress.

Tigress walked over to Kiro. "Kiro, we all trust you. It doesn't matter what you did in the past, it matters what you do now. We all trust you and would be happy to have you back on our team. What do you say?"

Kiro looked at her, then at the group.

"I think it would be, as a great hero would say, 'awesome'."

Po smiled. "Sweet!" He said excitedly.


	11. The Begining of the End

In the morning, everyone packed up their stuff and started on a long journey.

The Emperor's palace was about a five day journey.

The group traveled the rest of the day and five more days afterwards, reaching the palace on the 13th day since their fight with Kiro.

"Wow." Viper said as they all stopped to marvel at the magnificent structure that stood before them. The palace building was at least 15 stories tall and its design was the epitome of grace, elegance, power, and the will of success. Gold sculptures wrapped around the pillars of the palace, making almost the whole building shimmer.

The courtyard was about the size of the Valley of Peace. Flowers, bushes, and trees grew up out of the ground, truly making it a sight to behold.

"Let's go down and meet the other students." Tigress said.

They marched all the way to the front gate. To their surprise, the guards let them in, with no questions asked.

"We can tell that you are great kung-fu masters," one guard said, "and also we know what the Dragon Warrior looks like. It's an honor."

"No problem. Do you think that we'll be able to meet with the Emperor today?"

"That is not our call, Dragon Warrior. W're very sorry, but you will have to ask one of his messengers."

"Alright! Can do!" Po said.

They walked in and saw kung-fu warriors all over the place. They ranged in age anywhere from 18 to what looked to be 30s.

One sprinted up to Kiro.

"Kiro! Dude, you're back! We missed you!" He said.

"It's good to be back, Los!" Kiro replied.

"Hey! Is that… the Dragon Warrior?"

_His reputation follows him wherever he goes…_ Kiro thought.

"This is he." Kiro replied. "We need to speak with one of the Emperor's messengers. Do you know where we can find one?"

"Sure! All of them are in the palace. Hold on! I'll go get Sashi! She'll want to see you."

Los ran off into the crowd.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Kiro said.

"You live here?" Crane asked.

"Sure do, my room is way on the eastern side of the palace."

Just then, a very pretty wolf ran up to Kiro and almost tackled him.

"Kiro, you're back!" She said.

"Sashi! What's up? You seem happier to see me than usual."

"I've missed you!" She said, still hugging him.

Po nudged Kiro with his elbow.

Kiro looked at him and Po raised his eyebrows up and down.

Kiro's face reddened and he turned away from the group.

_Their so cute!_ Viper thought.

She looked over at Crane and saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

When he saw her looking at him though, his eyes immediately darted straight ahead.

"I've missed you, too. My friends and I here have to go meet the Emperor, so we gotta go, but stop by my room tonight and I'll make ya dinner. Deal?" Kiro said.

Sashi blushed. "Deal."

She ran back into the crowd.

"So," Mantis said, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Wh—We're not dating! We're just… really good friends." Kiro stammered.

"Suuuuuure." Tigress said as she walked past him. "Come on, let's go meet the Emperor."

They walked up to the palace entrance.

Po's face dropped as he looked at the 500 stairs that stood before him.

"Oh, come on! Is it like a requirement for every palace to have a huge number of stairs? What is this?"

"Come on, Po." Tigress said with a smirk as they made their way up the steps.


	12. Enter the Emperor

After departing from his fellow students, Master Shifu traveled for about four days.

Finally, after his long journey, he had reached the kung-fu headquarters in Northern China.

"Master Shifu! Good to see you!" Master Ox said.

"Nice to see you too, Master Ox, although I wish we met under different circumstances." Shifu replied.

"Don't us all. The masters are holding a council this afternoon to discuss our plan for defending this area from Sage. If Sage decides to come along with part of his army here, we need to be prepared to fight him. Right now, we have no battle strategy!"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Master Rhino would've known what to do."

"I know, but right now, he is with Oogway, in a better place."

"Come on, old timer, let's go inside and meet the others."

Master Shifu and Master Ox walked inside the headquarters building.

*With Sage*

"Sir, what are your plans for attack?" One of Sage's guards asked.

"I plan on splitting my army right down the middle. Half of my army will go attack the Emperor's palace, and the other half will attack the kung-fu headquarters. I will go attack the headquarters. With the masters out of my way, nothing would stand in my way!"

"Yes sir."

"Rally the troops! Our time draws near." Sage grinned.

*With the Five*

"Hey Kiro, can you… summon like a… rocket cart… again… or something?" Po said gasping for air as he walked up the steps.

"Sorry Po, but the Emperor doesn't allow me to do that here. Tried it once and it didn't turn out too well." Kiro replied.

Viper pictured Kiro shooting up the palace stairs, slamming people out of the way.

_I could see why…_

"I got this." Tigress said as she walked behind Po.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?"

"This."

Tigress summoned her strength and kicked Po, shooting him up the stairs.

Kiro whistled.

"One of her many talents." Crane said as they continued walking.

Po rolled to a stop at the top of the stairs. He got up, but was so dizzy from rolling, that he fell back down again.

The Five plus Kiro were at the top of the stairs in no time.

"Up-up, panda! Let's go see the Emperor.

Once the met with one of the Emperor's messengers, they were almost immediately called in to meet with him.

"Right this way, please." Said the goat, leading them down multiple hallways.

_This is so cool! I can't believe that I'm actually gonna meet the Emperor of China!_ Everyone thought, minus Kiro.

_It'll be good to see that old serpent again._ Kiro thought.

"Right in here, if you may." The goat said.

Everyone walked in and was awestruck by how massive the room was. Artifacts, weapons, paintings, and furniture were placed throughout the room.

In the middle of the room, sat a King Cobra on a throne made of pure gold.

"Greetings, warriors. What might your names be?" The cobra asked.

_The emperor of China is a snake?_ _That's so cool!_ Viper thought.

Tigress was the first one to speak up. "My name is Tigress. I am the leader of the Furious Five in the Valley of Peace."

"Nice to meet you, Tigress. Who might your friends be?" The snake asked.

"My name is Mantis."

"I'm Crane."

"Hi, my name is Viper. It's an honor."

"My name is Monkey, your highness."

"I see. Nice to meet you all. Who might you be, panda?"

_Please don't screw this up, please don't screw this up._ Tigress thought.

"Your highness, my name is Po. I am the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh. Nice to finally meet the legendary Dragon Warrior. I wish to thank you on behalf of all of China for you contribution to protecting our country." The snake replied. "Kiro, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, sir." Kiro responded.

Nobody could believe it. It was like Kiro and the Emperor were old friends!

"Now, as you all know by now, we have a crisis on our hands." The serpent said.

The cobra hissed whenever he came across an 's'.

"I want you all to lead the other students into battle. I've heard much about you all and I feel that this is the perfect position for all of you. Po, you will be the General. My old friend's son has retired at an early age, leaving this spot open. Kiro, you are the second in command of this army. The army will be here in about two days, so I want everyone in top condition. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. It was a pleasure meeting you all. You are dismissed."

Once the warriors had exited the building, it was almost nightfall.

Kiro looked over and saw Sashi standing over in the shadows smiling.

"Gotta go guys. See you… tomorrow morning?" Kiro said.

"Sure!" Everyone replied.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Po said.

"I see what you did there!" Kiro laughed.

"Don't keep your lady waiting." Tigress said, nodding to Sashi.

Kiro blushed. "Yeah, guess I shouldn't. Goodnight everyone!"

Everyone said goodnight. Everyone went to bed, except for Crane and Viper, who sat outside together, watching the moon and stars shimmer in the night sky.

*End of Day 13*

**Remember: The reason why it skipped days is because the warriors were traveling during that time. Keep the reviews coming! The end draws near…**


	13. The Calm Before the Storm (Part 1)

*Day 14*

Tigress woke up suddenly. She had heard something outside of her door.

"Who's there?" She said.

"Ti, it's me. Po! Can I come in?" The panda said, waiting outside of her room.

_Why would he be here so early in the morning?_ She thought.

"Sure. Come in." She replied.

Po stepped in. "Hey, I was wondering… if…uh… you wanted to go for a walk… and, um… watch the sunrise?" He said hesitantly.

_Nice to know that he has feelings for me back._ Tigress thought.

"Sure."

*In the palace courtyard*

"Beautiful day, huh?" Tigress remarked.

"Sure…"

"Po, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing! It's just…what if we aren't able to stop Sage's army here? What if the headquarters of kung-fu falls? What if…" Po's voice trailed off.

"What if what, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing. It was silly. It wouldn't happen again anyway."

"Po," Tigress said as she put her paw on his shoulder, "You can tell me."

"What if… what if I lose you again? I mean, what if you get captured? We barely made it out last time, and I don't think that we—mph!"

Po was cut off when Tigress kissed him on the lips.

"That seemed to calm you down. I won't get captured again. If I do, though, I know that you'll come and save me again." Tigress said as she pulled away from him.

"Does that mean we're dating now?"

"I would think so."

"That is AWESOME!" Po shouted.

"Yes, it is."

*With Kiro*

Kiro woke up in the morning, sleeping on the ground.

_How did I get down here?_ He thought.

He looked up to see Sashi in his bed.

Since there were an abnormal amount of guests staying at the palace, the warriors had to share rooms.

Kiro was lucky enough to have Sashi and Los as his roommates.

He looked over to see Los, snoring in a corner, empty bowls surrounding him.

_That was a big dinner last night. I can't believe that Los ate that much food! That guy is a bottomless pit!_

Kiro stood up and went for his usual walk around the courtyard.

He looked up at the rising sun.

_So nice… I love this time of day._

He looked over on the palace steps and saw Po and Tigress talking.

_Wonder what their saying? Better get closer._

Kiro moved silently through the bushes until he was close enough to hear their conversation.

"What if… what if I lose you again? I mean, what if you get captured? We barely made it out last time, and I don't think that we—mph!"

Kiro was surprised when he saw Tigress kiss Po.

_Didn't think that she had it in her. It would happen eventually, I guess._

Kiro let them have their moment as he quietly slipped away and walked back down the hallway leading to his room.

"…AWESOME!" He heard Po yell.

"Congrats, panda." Kiro whispered.

*Later that day*

All day long, warriors were training like never before. Everyone was preparing themselves for their last stand.

Guards were sharpening their weapons, loading cannons, and setting up cover for their archers.

"Ti!" Kiro yelled.

Tigress turned to see Kiro running towards her.

"How was your walk around the courtyard this morning, Kiro?" She asked.

"I… uh… heh. Ok, ya caught me. I go for a walk every day, though! I didn't know that you guys would be out there!" Kiro said nervously.

_I'm so dead…_ He thought.

"What did you want?" She inquired.

"I wanted to give you these," Kiro said, pulling out Sage's two swords from when he swiped them earlier. "You can use these to help you in the fight!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

*With Sage*

"Alright men, this is where we split up," Sage shouted as they stood in a field. "Half of the army and I will go North to attack the kung-fu headquarters! The other half will head West to the Emperor's palace. DEFEAT IS NOT AN OPTION! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Very well, I wish the best of luck to all of you. Move out!" He yelled.

The armies went in their separate directions.

*With Kiro*

"Well, that could have gone better." Kiro mumbled as he walked away.

"Dude! Kiro!" Los yelled as he ran up to him.

"Hey, Los! What's up?"

"Dude, I just asked Sashi if she wanted to be my girlfriend, and she said yes!"

Kiro just stood there, staring at Los. He quickly shook off his surprise.

"Well done, bro! Congrats!"

"Thanks! I knew you'd be okay with it!" Los said.

"Sure!"

"Well, I gotta run! The guards want me to help with setting up cover. See ya!" Los yelled.

"Bye…" Kiro said.

_I thought Sashi had a thing for me. I don't believe it…_

Just then, a loud knock came at the palace door.

Everyone stopped and grew quiet.

Everyone was accounted for; who could it be?

Po ran up to the door and cautiously pulled it open.

He couldn't believe who stood before him.


	14. The Calm Before the Storm (Part 2)

"Song?" Po exclaimed, surprised.

"Hi, Po!" Song said as she gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here? We're setting up our defenses to fight Sage's army!" Po hissed.

"We know, and we would like to help!" Said the pretty, white feline.

"We?"

Song pushed the door open a little more so Po could see the rest of the Ladies of the Shade.

"Yes, we would like to help."

Po sighed. "I'll have to talk to the Emperor."

"Ok! We'll just wait out here."

Po shut the door and walked to the bottom of the palace steps.

"Augh! Why can't there be servants who take you up the steps? Seriously!"

Po began his long walk up the steps.

Po had first met Song and the Ladies of the Shade about a year ago. The Ladies were great con artists and thieves, and had tricked Po into letting them into the Jade Palace. Once inside, they had stolen a very expensive chalice that belonged to Master Shifu. Po, Viper, and Crane had to infiltrate the Shade camp disguised as a lady and steal back the chalice. They managed to get it back and capture the leader. Song took over as the head of the group after that, leading the Ladies into honest work and away from the life of criminals.

Once Po was able to drag himself up the last few steps, he managed to meet with the Emperor for the second time.

"The Ladies of the Shade would like to help?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes sir, they traveled a great distance to get here I would imagine." Po replied.

"I'm not too sure about letting them join. They were criminals and thieves before, who's to say that they haven't changed?" The snake pointed out.

"Sir, once the Five and I had captured the original leader of the Shade, my good friend Song took over as leader. She had lead them into honest work, performing dances throughout cities and villages. They are also very good at kung-fu. They could probably beat some of the students here." Po explained.

"Interesting. Do you trust her, Dragon Warrior?"

"I do, sir."

"Very well. The Ladies are permitted to join the fight. The more warriors, the better! You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

Po walked back down the steps and met with Kiro.

"So," Kiro asked, "Are they able to stay?"

"The Emperor trusts them and so do I. Come on; let's go let 'em in."

Po and Kiro walked over to the door.

*With Song*

_That crazed wolverine wrecked our camp. Oh, I hope Po will come through for us! I want to get payback on the slimy—_

Just then, Po opened the door. Next to him, was a very cute white tiger.

_Whoa, kitty like…_ Song thought.

"Alright, guys, the Emperor has allowed you to fight with us. Come on in!"

The Ladies entered the courtyard and were immediately surrounded by boy warriors.

Po and the tiger walked across the courtyard and sat down on a bench.

_I want to talk to that tiger, but Po is right next to him!_

Just then, Tigress beckoned Po to come and talk to her on the other side of the courtyard.

Song knew that Tigress and Po liked each other, and that Po and her would never have a relationship, so Song gave up on that dream a while ago, but has never been able to find the right guy for her since.

Song walked over to Kiro and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Song."

"How did you know my name?" Song said, surprised.

"Po said it when he opened the door." The tiger responded.

"Oh, I guess he did. What's your name?"

"Kiro."

"Nice name. You're not like the other male warriors here, are you?"

"Did you deduce that when I didn't rush over to talk with your group?"

"Yes, but I can also tell that you are a fighter and a joker, but behind all that is someone who has had a painful past. I know, because I am the same way."

"Oh?" Kiro looked up at her.

Kiro and Song talked until it was about dinner time.

*With Kiro*

The more Kiro talked to Song, the more he felt attracted to her.

Soon, it was almost time for dinner.

"Hey, if ya want...um… I can cook ya dinner in my room. A couple of my friends are in there and I'm sure that they would like to meet you."

"That sounds great! Much better than catching fish from some stream!" Song replied.

*In Kiro's room, after dinner*

"Well, Kiro, you cook a great meal! It was nice to meet your friends!"

"You sound like your about to leave. Where will you sleep?" Los asked.

"Outside probably." Song said.

"If you want, you can sleep here, in my room." Kiro said.

Song blushed. "That sounds nice, thank you."

She crawled into a corner and curled up, falling fast asleep.

Kiro got up and put a few blankets over her, in case she needed them.

Sashi and Los smiled, looking at Kiro.

"What?" He whispered. "It's called being kind! Wipe those stupid grins off your faces! We have a big day tomorrow!" Kiro whispered.

Sashi and Los continued to grin as they climbed into the beds and fell asleep.

"Idiots." Kiro said with a smile as he too, fell asleep.

*With Sage*

"Sir, from our position, both of our armies should reach our destinations by morning."

"Excellent. We're right on schedule. China will be ours!" Sage hissed.

"Sir, are you sure that we can trust our new allies?" A soldier asked.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Sage growled, extending the length of his claws.

"No sir." The soldier quickly said. _I want to keep my head on my shoulders! Stupid wolverine…_ He thought.

"I trust that the Wu sisters will not fail us. The stupid Emperor will never know what hit him!" Sage laughed.


	15. Sage's Siege (Part 1)

**This is it! The final confrontation! This whole thing will last for four chapters! Enjoy!**

*Day 15,with Shifu*

Nobody could sleep that night.

They were all mentally preparing themselves for what may be the greatest fight that they had ever and will ever face.

Almost all of the masters were up a little before dawn. They checked, double checked, and triple checked their attack points, defensive points, entry points, exit points, and their rally area. Everything seemed as best put together as it could be.

The masters were in top condition, too. All were mentally and emotionally at peace, but their bodies were in prime condition.

No one knew when Sage would attack, but they knew that it would be today.

*Later that morning*

It was a little before lunch time when the masters heard thousands of footsteps in the distance.

"Masters! Sage's army has been spotted! Sage is with them!" Master Falcon said, soaring above them.

"Alright, this is what we have prepared for! We must NOT lose this headquarters! Do whatever you need to do to ensure victory! May peace be in your mind and soul, but fire in your body! I will see you when this is over!" Master Ox yelled.

*With Sage*

"THE TIME HAS COME! DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO TAKE DOWN THESE OLD BAGS AND DEMOLISH THAT HEADQUARTERS! FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! GET READY TO CHARGE THE BUILDING!" Sage yelled.

His warriors let out a blood curling battle cry.

"READY!" Sage shouted.

"SET!"

"CHAAAARGE!"

*With Shifu*

The masters looked over to see Sage's army running towards them, screaming and shouting.

"DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! THEY HAVE CHARGED FIRST!" Master Croc yelled.

The masters readied themselves and got into fighting stances.

"I hope my students will do well." Master Shifu said under his breath.

The army collided with the masters.

Soldiers went flying.

Master Shifu whirled Oogway's staff with deadly force, smashing Sage's warriors out of his way. He summoned a ball of air that enclosed him and unleashed it upon his unlucky opponents. A soldier ran at Shifu with a dagger in each hand and Shifu blocked his attacks with ease. The soldier slammed his foot into Oogway's staff, breaking it in to tiny pieces, leaving Shifu with no weapon.

"NO!" Shifu yelled. He unleashed his wrath upon the soldier. Spinning him around above his head, Shifu slammed him into other attackers, knocking them out.

Shifu threw the soldier in the air, not caring where he landed.

The red panda lunged at a masked guard in a grey, but the guard quickly vanished.

"What?" Shifu said, looking around wildly.

The ninja appeared behind Shifu and gave him a swift kick to the spine before disappearing again.

Shifu let out a cry of pain.

The soldier in all grey appeared before him and gave a devastating uppercut to Shifu's chin.

Shifu stumbled back and looked at the soldier. "You can't beat what you can't see!" It said in a raspy voice. "Shadow dodgers can never be beaten!"

It vanished again.

Shifu summoned his inner peace, and the whole world slowed down around him. He heard the grey ninja's footsteps come from his left. Shifu turned and hit a pressure point on the warriors back and neck.

The ninja reappeared and fell to the ground unconscious.

*With Master Ox*

Master Ox was the master of pressure points and weak spots, and he demonstrated this on his unlucky victims. He blew through the hordes of soldiers, hitting pressure points on the back, neck, chest, and shoulders, leaving a wake of unconscious warriors behind him.

Just then, a massive amount of soldiers in grey surrounded him.

They vanished.

Master Ox began to be bombarded with punches, kicks, and pressure points.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How do you like pressure points now?" One ninja hissed.

The others around him cackled before vanishing again.

*With Master Croc*

Master croc was whipping his head, tail, and arms around in a frenzy, sending blows to his enemies around him.

A massive soldier in body armor approached him. "Your armor is no match for mine! I'll crush you with ease!" The man said in a booming voice.

"Just try!" Croc said, sneering.

The massive soldier pulled out two five foot long swords and swung them around.

"Uh oh." Master Croc whispered

The warrior swung his swords to both sides of Master Croc, who blocked them using his natural body armor, but got a searing pain up his arms.

The soldier kicked Master Croc in the chest, sending him tumbling backward.

Croc lunged at the attacker, using his tail as a whip, but the giant saw this coming, and grabbed the master by his tail, flinging him to the ground and body slamming him, knocking the master out.

"Heh heh. Told ya so." The giant boomed.

*With Sage*

"Yes! Everything is going exactly as I envisioned it! This headquarters will soon be nothing but I pile of rubble!" The wolverine said excitedly.

He looked around, seeing masters fall around him.

All but one.

A small, red panda was still pushing his way through his soldiers.

_I have had ENOUGH of pandas! This one will NOT stand in my way!_ Sage thought.

He jumped down and raced towards Master Shifu, who had his back turned away from the furious wolverine.

*With Shifu*

The master was busy fending off Sage's minions when he was sent flying into the headquarters wall.

Shifu slowly got up, pain rocketing through his whole body. He turned to see a wolverine marching toward him, fury in his eyes.

"I have had it with pandas putting dents in my plans!" Sage shouted, his voice cracking. "Today, you will die!"

Sage got into his fighting stance. He lengthened his claws to their maximum length and charged towards the master.

Master Shifu jumped into the air, attempting to dodge Sage's attack, but the wolverine leaped into the air also, batting down the red panda.

"Get up and fight!" Sage yelled.

Sage bombarded Shifu with a series of blows.

Suddenly, Shifu was able to grab one of Sage's hands and lift up his pinky, leaving him in the Wushi Finger Hold.

"Do you know how many times I've been able to break out of this?" Sage said slowly.

He quickly turned his hand around, grabbing Shifu's and lifting his little finger up, turning the tables on the master and putting him in the hold.

"Thousands." Sage whispered.

Sage kicked Shifu in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Sage grabbed Shifu, whirled him above his head and slammed him into the ground.

Shifu, barley conscious, tried to stand back up, but was too weak. He fell to the cracked ground, unable to fight any longer.

"YES!" Sage yelled as he looked around at the masters who were tied up, lying in the corner of the courtyard of the headquarters.

"The masters of kung-fu have been defeated and the headquarters is mine!" Sage's eyes gleamed.

Although Sage's army had been reduced to half of its original count, they had still taken over one of the greatest and most important sites of kung-fu.

_I hope the students are doing better than we are._ Shifu thought.

Just then, loud cries of thousands were heard from the skies.

Everyone, including Sage, looked up and was shocked at what they saw.


	16. Sage's Siege (Part 2)

**Sage's Siege part 2! Enjoy! After this chapter, there are 3 more left in the story!**

*Day 15, with Po*

Po woke up very early. He couldn't sleep! He was too preoccupied with thoughts of today's fight that could possibly change China's future forever.

_Maybe I'm just hungry._ He thought.

Po walked over to a servant.

"Hey, what's up?" Po asked.

"Um, not much…" The goose said.

"Could I have a bowl of about ten or twelve dumplings?" Po yawned.

"Sure…" The goose replied, slightly confused.

The servant waddled off and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of dumplings.

"Here you are. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, buddy."

Po walked into the palace courtyard, holding the bowl.

_I'm not hungry! I'm nervous! I've faced Sage's army before, and they whooped our butts! How are we supposed to beat them? What if Sage comes with them? I faced him once, and I ran like a coward! Oh man… this is bad…_

Soon, all of the warriors were up and preparing for battle.

The guards were stocking up on armor and ammunition, the masters were sharpening their weapons and honing their skills, and everyone was mentally preparing themselves for the challenge to come.

No one knew when Sage's army would arrive, but when it did, the master's would be ready.

"Hey, Po. Big day today, huh?" Kiro said as he walked up to the Dragon Warrior.

"Yeah…" Po replied.

"Nervous?"

"Pff! No! Warriors like us are made of stone! We feel no fear!" The panda said, trying to cover up his skittish behavior.

"Alright. Come on, the guards need our help making sure that their defenses are perfect." Kiro stated, not buying Po's brave act.

"Alright."

*Later that morning, a few hours before lunch*

"When are they gonna get here?" Viper asked anxiously.

"Trust me, Vi, we'll know when they get here." Crane said, patting Viper on the back.

"SAGE'S ARMY HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" A guard yelled.

"Sage is not with them!" Another said. "Wait, who are they?"

Crane flew up into the sky to get a better view of the army.

"It's massive…" Crane whispered.

He gasped when he saw the three figures with the army.

"THE WU SISTERS ARE WITH THE ARMY!" Crane yelled down.

"What? The Wu sisters? How are we gonna beat them?" Mantis said rapidly.

"We'll find a way." Tigress said. _I hope…_

*With Su Wu*

"There they are." Su said to her sisters.

"OUR TIME TO ATTACK IS NOW! DO NOT FAIL US! GET READY TO STORM THE PALACE!" Su yelled to the soldiers.

The soldiers got into a charging position.

"SET!"

"Time to kill some kung-fu warriors…" Wan Wu said.

"CHARGE!"

*With Po*

"ALRIGHT!" Po yelled as he got on top of some boxes to give a pep talk to the crowd. "WE HAVE PREPARED FOR THIS! OUR TRAINING HAS LED TO THIS MOMENT! WE CAN'T LOSE THIS PALACE! SOME OF US MAY DIE OR BE CAPTURED…"

"This is a pep talk?" Monkey whispered to Crane.

Crane shrugged.

"…BUT AT LEAST YOU WENT DOWN DEFENDING THE MOST IMPORTANT FIGURE IN ALL OF CHINA!" Po finished.

Everyone heard a loud roar as they looked and saw the Wu Sisters charging the palace with a screaming army behind them.

"THEY HAVE CHARGED FIRST! PREPARE TO DEFEND THE PALACE!" Tigress yelled.

Song ran up to Kiro. "Good luck!"

"You too."

The army broke through the doors and collided with the kung-fu warriors.

*With Mantis, Viper, and Monkey*

Mantis whirled himself around, zipping through the air like a saucer, throwing enemies in every direction, knocking them out cold. "Take this, scum bags!" He yelled.

Monkey grabbed a bamboo staff and smashed it into soldiers. He lifted one up and smashed him into the ground before sending him flying into four other soldiers. "Now I know why Kiro likes using his staffs! This is fun!"

Viper slithered across the ground, wrapping herself around Sage's soldiers and thrashing them into their comrades. "NEXT!" She yelled. Soldiers swarmed her, but she was able to slither out of their grip, grab a massive barrel and launch it at them, sending the enemy warriors crumpling to the ground unconscious.

*With Tigress and Crane*

Crane soared through the air, dive-bombing the unsuspecting soldiers, grabbing them in his talons, and sending them crashing through their allies. "Whirlwind of Justice!" He yelled as the air launched soldiers into the air and shooting them back down to the ground.

Tigress was attacking the soldiers with a new ferocity. She sent bone cracking blows to Sage's minions around her while sending devastating uppercuts to their chests and heads, having them slump to the ground.

"Here kitty!" Tigress heard as she looked over and saw Wing Wu standing before her.

Tigress charged, preparing to send a ferocious kick to Wing's stomach, but Wing caught Tigress' leg and flung her into the stone wall of the palace.

"Saw that coming!" Wing gleefully sang.

"Rah!" Tigress screamed, throwing punches and kicks at the Wu sister, but her enemy dodged them every time.

Tigress remembered what Kiro did to Po when he charged the first day that they were reunited.

"Give up?" Wing said.

The Wu sister charged Tigress at a lightning speed.

Tigress kicked her into the air, sent three breathtaking blows to her stomach and flung her against the stone wall, leaving cracks where Wing had hit it.

"Didn't see that coming…" Wing said painfully before she slumped to the ground unconscious.

*With Kiro and Song*

Song and Kiro were back to back, blocking enemy attacks and shooting their attackers in different directions.

"You fight well," Kiro said punching his enemy in the chest, "But I fight better."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, dear." Song replied as she kicked an enemy in the jaw, sending him flying into the air.

"Well, your group fights remarkably well."

"As do your friends." Song said, looking over at Los and Sashi, who were demolishing their foes.

Song looked over to see Wan Wu beating her friends into a pulp. "WAN!" She yelled.

The Wu sister looked up at her and smiled. "Fresh meat…" Wan said.

Song charged at the Wu sister, but Wan did a kick flip and sent Song flying high into the air.

"SONG!" Kiro yelled. "TIGRESS, I NEED A BOOST!"

Tigress looked up in the sky and nodded.

Kiro ran up to Tigress, stepped on her two paws, and Tigress launched Kiro into the air.

Kiro caught up with Song. "KIRO!" Song yelled in a panicky voice.

"GRAB ON!" Kiro yelled.

Song grabbed onto Kiro's back. "Now what?" She asked as they were plummeting down to the ground.

"This!" Kiro replied.

He tapped his staffs together three times and summoned an outline of an iron sled.

"INCOMING!" Kiro shouted.

They slammed into the ground and skidded to a stop. To their surprise, they weren't hurt at all.

"Thanks, Kiro!" Song said, hugging him.

"Yeah, no pr—mph!" Kiro got cut off from finishing his sentence as Song kissed him on the lips.

"Uh… I gotta… go find Wan… I'll be right back." Kiro stuttered before he ran off into the crowd.

"WAN!" Kiro yelled once he had found her.

She turned around to face him. "Back for more?" She purred

Kiro raced towards Wan as she prepared to do another flip kick, but once she raised her foot up in the air, Kiro grabbed it and flung her to the ground.

Dazed, Wan got up, only to see Kiro's staffs coming towards her face at a remarkable speed.

Kiro sent pulverizing blows to her head and chest before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's why you don't mess with my friends." Kiro said.

*With Po*

Po stood on the palace steps and looked out on his friends and the other warriors fighting Sage's army.

_I can't believe it! We're actually winning!_

Just then, Po looked down and saw Su Wu running towards him.

"I'd like to see the Emperor." She said calmly.

"Sorry, but his schedule is filled up for today." Po retorted. "If you'd like, you can speak to me."

"Very well." Su snarled.

She shot towards Po and delivered strong kicks and punches to his chest and belly, sending him tumbling into the palace wall.

"Get up and fight!" She taunted.

Po slowly got up and faced her. Su lunged at Po and delivered an uppercut of amazing power to his chin, sending the Dragon Warrior stumbling back.

"After I'm done with you, I think I'll rip that orange tiger down there to pieces!" Su laughed looking down at Tigress.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Po sang as he ran up to Su and gave a strong punch to her stomach, and uppercut to her cheek, grabbed her legs and flung her to the ground. He grabbed her and performed one of Tigress' favorite moves. He took Su and brought her back down upon his knee and threw her across the palace floor.

"I'll…kill…" Su whispered painfully as she stood up.

She ran towards Po, but Po bounced her into the air with his belly like he did to Tai Lung.

Su hit the ceiling and fell to the ground.

"Impos…sib…le." Su slowly said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"AWESOM!" Po yelled. "I just beat the legendary Su Wu!"

"Po!" Tigress said as she ran up to the Dragon Warrior. "Have you…"

She looked down at Su Wu.

"Never mind. We won Po! We defeated Sage's army!"

Po ran down to meet with his friends. Everyone seemed to be alright.

"Great job beating Su!" Viper said to Po.

"Thanks, but where's Sage?" Po replied.

"He must have gone with the rest of his army to the kung-fu headquarters!" Mantis said.

"How are we all going to get there? That's about a four mile journey! We'll never make it in time!" Monkey said rapidly.

"I may have an idea, but it's reckless." Kiro said.

Everybody looked at him.

"I'll have to ask the Emperor if I can!"

Just then, the Emperor slithered out of his palace.

"Ask me what? Is it over? Guards! Arrest all of these criminals!" The snake hissed.

Tigress nudged Kiro. "Now would be the best time to ask him."

"Alright," Kiro sighed, "Let's get this over with."


	17. Free Fall

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but this chapter is basically a transition from one area of fighting to another. Hope you're enjoying the story! Leave a review with your thoughts so far! The final confrontation with Sage happens next chapter…**

Kiro walked slowly up to the Emperor.

"Sir?" Kiro said hesitantly

"Yes, Kiro. Thank you, the Five, the Dragon Warrior and all of the other warriors for you duties to keeping me safe. What is your question?" The Emperor said.

"Well sir, Sage wasn't with the part of the army that came here, so he must be at the kung-fu headquarters about four miles from here. We have reason to believe that the masters are in need of assistance, but it would take too long for all of us to get there. I have an idea as to how we can get there quickly, but I need your permission to do something reckless."

The snake sighed. "Well, if it means capturing this rogue guard of mine, then so be it."

"Thank you sir."

Kiro ran back down the steps to meet with his friends.

"Hey Po, do you remember when you asked if I could summon another rocket cart?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah." Po replied.

"Wish granted."

Kiro tapped his staffs together five times and held out his staffs horizontally. Bolts of power shot out from both sides of the staffs and hundreds of outlines of carts with fireworks attached to the back formed.

"You must be joking." Tigress said.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Po and Monkey both said together.

"EVERYONE HOP IN! EACH CART HOLDS TWO! ONCE WE TAKE OFF, HOLD ON, BECAUSE WE'LL BE GOING REALLY FAST! PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF!" Kiro yelled.

Los and Sashi got in one, Tigress and Po hopped in, Viper and Crane cautiously got in one, Monkey and Mantis jumped in one, and Kiro and Song jumped in another. Everyone else slowly got in one, and were surprised when it held them.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Viper asked nervously.

"Nope!" Came Kiro's reply.

"EVERYONE IN?" Kiro yelled as he looked around.

"Po, you do the honors." Kiro said, looking at Po.

"PULL THE STRING AND HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" The panda yelled.

Everyone pulled the string attached to the fireworks. The rockets shot to life, shooting the warriors into the air at tremendous speeds.

"OH, YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! AWESOME!" Po yelled.

The warriors shot through the skies. Kiro turned to look at Song, who was clutching his arms for dear life.

Po turned to see Tigress, the fierce warrior who wasn't afraid of everything, doing the same thing.

Everyone behind them was yelling and screaming as they flew through the air.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Monkey shouted.

After another few minutes of flying, screaming and shouting, they had almost reached their destination.

"ALRIGHT! PREPARE FOR THE DROP! WE'RE HERE!" Kiro yelled to the warriors behind him.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, DROP!"

The carts vanished, leaving the kung-fu students in a free fall, plummeting towards the earth.

"Uh, Kiro? What now?" Song said nervously.

"Fear not, beautiful! I always have a plan!" Kiro said with a devilish grin.

He tapped his staffs together four times and iron sleds formed under the warriors feet.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A BUMPY LANDING!" Po yelled. "HANG ON!"

*With Shifu*

The masters, Sage's army, and even Sage himself were shocked when they looked up at the sky and saw their students along with the Ladies of the Shade hurtling towards the earth on outlines of iron sleds.

"WHAT IS THIS? NOT POSSIBLE! NOT POSSIBLE!" Sage shouted.

*With Po*

The heroes crashed into the earth on their sleds, skidding to a stop.

The sleds vanished and everyone there was surprised when they weren't hurt at all.

They got into their fighting stances, preparing for the last showdown with Sage's army.

"Hey Sage, what's up? Oh, your army failed to take the Emperor's palace." Po taunted at the stunned wolverine.

"Surprised to see us?" Monkey said.

"You look pale, Sage. Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to get well in prison." Tigress remarked.

Sage stood there for a moment.

The masters were wide-eyed.

"DON'T STAND THERE YOU WORTHLESS OAFS! ATTACK THEM!" Sage shouted.

The warriors and Sage's army charged towards each other, enetering their final fight.

Only one side would emerge victorious.

Either the Dragon Warrior, or Sage would meet their end when the dust settled…

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it was short! Reviews are always appreciated, so leave one with your thoughts on the story so far! I might be able to write the next chapter, Endgame, today, but no promises! More to come…**


	18. Endgame

**This is it, guys! The final battle with Sage! One side will emerge victorious, but who? Who will fall under Sage's wrath? One chapter left in the story after this one! It might not be done until tomorrow or the weekend, due to school, but it will be done this week! Enjoy the last chapter, Endgame…**

The armies hit each other with full force.

Soldiers and students went flying into the air upon impact.

The final battle for China had begun.

*With Sage*

Sage blew through kung-fu warriors like they were flimsy pieces of paper.

He was cut off by a female wolf.

"Where do you think you're going?" She taunted.

"Go ahead, make me kill you." Sage said in a low tone.

"HAAA!" The wolf yelled as she charged Sage.

Sage blocked her punches to his face and brought her head down on his knee.

She stumbled back, dazed. She regained her focus only to see his fist hurtling towards her face.

Sage sent five crushing blows to the wolf's face before kicking her in the chest, sending her flying into the ground.

Sage pulled her ear close to his mouth and whispered, "Did you honestly think that you could take me down? Let this serve as your last reminder that no one, not even you, can stand in my way."

Then, Sage lengthened his claws to their maximum length and plunged them into her chest.

The female wolf gasped in shock and agony as Sage pulled out his claws. "Thank you, for giving me a reason to kill you." The wolverine said before he walked away.

The last thing Sashi saw before slipping away was her boyfriend Los, running up to her, yelling her name and crying.

Then, nothing…

*With Tigress*

Tigress ran up to the beaten masters who were sitting in a corner, left powerless by their bonds.

Tigress cut the every rope that was restraining the masters.

"Tigress, how did you beat Sage's army?" Shifu wearily asked.

"Later, Master. I'll tell you later, but right now we need to defeat this army."

"Agreed. Where's Po?"

"I…I don't know. He must be in there." Tigress said motioning towards the swamp of soldiers and warriors.

"Never mind! Let's go save China!" Master Shifu exclaimed, a gleam of hope and courage shooting through his eyes.

Tigress nodded before she jumped back into battle. She pulled out all of her best moves on the soldiers, sending all enemies around her falling to the ground or into the air.

"TIGER'S WRATH!" She yelled.

Tigress smashed the ground, sending enemies all around her into the air. She grabbed one and flung him around, smashing into and collecting his allies that were in the air also. She threw the massive ball of soldiers into the air and leaped after them. Once she was at their height above the ground, she brought both of her fists down on top of the ball, sending the unlucky henchmen flying into the ground, leaving them all unconscious.

*With Los*

"Sashi! Come on, Sashi! Get up! You're okay, you're okay! Come on, please! Don't die, don't… don't… don… don't die! Sashi, please! Don't leave me…" Los cried.

It was no use, though. It was too late. Sashi had passed on.

Los sat there, holding his limp girlfriend and crying for about two minutes. The Five saw what had happened and were fighting off Sage's men around Los, protecting him from harm.

Thoughts of revenge flooded Los' mind. _I'll kill that wolverine if it's the last thing that I do._

Los got up and plunged into the horde of soldiers.

Los burst out of the army and looked around wildly. His eyes topped on the wolverine moving through the crowd.

"SAGE!" Los yelled.

Sage turned to see Los, fuming with anger.

"Another one? I hope you'll be more of a challenge than the last one." Sage said stalely.

That sent Los over the edge. He charged Sage with lightening ferocity. Los bombarded Sage with a series of hammering blows. Los kicked Sage's legs out from under him, forcing Sage onto the ground.

"I'll kill you for murdering my girlfriend!" Los spat.

"Just try…" Sage retorted.

Sage rolled Los over, pinning him to the ground.

Los rolled somersaulted on his back, re-pinning Sage back to the ground. Los brought his feet up on Sage's chest and launched himself off of the wolverine.

"GET UP!" Los yelled.

Sage slowly stood up. "You are blinded by rage…" The wolverine said quietly.

Los charged Sage again, preparing to deliver another hail of blows, but Sage grabbed both of Los' arms and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards.

The tables were now turned, and Sage took his chance.

Sage ran towards Los, with his claws extended once again. He slashed Los' face with six blows. Los stumbled back and felt his multiple wounds on his face. He looked at the oncoming Sage with horror, knowing what would be coming next.

Sage was moving so fast, that Los could not block his attack in time. Sage drove his claws into both sides of Los' chest and then slammed him to the ground.

"This is almost exactly how your girl died." Sage said to Los before he pulled his claws out and ran off into the crowd.

_Sashi… I'm… I'm coming… hold on… I'll be there…soon…soon…_ Los thought before he passed on also, heading to see his beloved girlfriend.

*With Po*

Po and Kiro came back to back, fighting off the hordes of enemy soldiers.

"Po!" Kiro yelled.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You have to find Sage! If you take him down, we'll be able to finish this easily!"

"No way! Have you seen him? He's tough! He'll slaughter me!"

"Have you ever fought him?"

"What?"

"Have you ever fought him?"

"Well, no. Not exactly, but—"

"LISTEN! You are the Dragon Warrior! You were chosen to save all of China! You can do this! All you need is a little help! Remember when you said if you could try out my staffs?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, now ya can!"

Kiro tossed Po his Di staffs.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you need these?" Po asked.

"Nah! I'll be fine! Go! Now!"

Po nodded before he ran off into the battle.

_Oh man, how am I gonna beat him? This isn't Tai Lung or Shen that we're talking about! This is a mad, insane warlord! This guy is like the mentor of both Shen and Tai Lung! How am—_

Po stopped, mid-thought, when he saw Sage stalking through the crowd.

"SAGE!" Po shouted.

The wolverine looked over and immediately lengthened his claws.

_Oh geez, look at those claws. Oogway, please be with me in this fight! I have a feeling that I'll need some good luck…_

"Oh, goody. The fat panda has returned to me! You'll be my third victim to fall at my feet today!" Sage taunted.

_Third?_ Po thought, confused about his enemies statement.

"KYAH!" Sage shouted as he charged Po, getting ready to slash the Dragon Warrior to bits.

_How do I work these? HOW DO I WORK THESE?_ Po thought, panicked, as he messed with Kiro's staffs.

Po tapped the staffs together twice, just as Sage kicked Po across the battleground.

When the staffs hit the ground, a jolt of electricity shot up from the ground, shocking Sage and some of his minions around him.

Po looked at the staffs. _That is so cool!_

Sage charged again.

"Oh no, what now?" Po exclaimed, frustrated.

"Po! Tap the staffs three times and touch the tips to your body!" Kiro called out, fighting off the massive soldier that Master Croc had originally fought with.

Po looked at the wolverine charging towards him, glowing with rage. He did as Kiro told, and when he touched the glowing tips to his body, he felt of jolt of power rush through him.

Sage skidded to a stop and looked at Po, speechless and stunned at what he saw.

"What?" Po said as he got up.

The panda then realized that he was in the center of an outline of a massive dragon.

"WHOAH! THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Po yelled.

The Five looked up and saw Po in the center of the glowing red dragon outline.

"He truly is the Dragon Warrior." Shifu and Sage whispered.

"Now, where were we?" Po asked as he looked down at Sage.

"Uh…" The still shocked wolverine said.

"Oh, I know! I was about to do this!" Po replied.

Po raised his foot and the dragon outline did the same. He brought it down upon the seemingly tiny wolverine. When he raised his foot, he picked up Sage and threw the warlord into the ground.

Po picked up the small, barely conscious wolverine and looked at him.

"On behalf of myself, the Furious Five, the warriors and masters of kung-fu, and all of China, Skadoosh." Po said.

The Dragon Warrior took Sage, and launched him into the air, sending the wolverine hurtling towards the mountains.

*With Sage*

Sage felt the wind rip through his fur. He looked towards the rapidly approaching mountains and knew what was coming.

"I WAS SO CLOSE! I LOST TO A BIG, FAT, STUPID PAND—"

Sage was cut off when he slammed into the mountainside with a bone crushing force.

The once great and powerful warlord Sage, who saw his future as the new conqueror of China, now only saw darkness.

Darkness, forever.

*With Po*

Everyone looked as they saw Sage slam into the mountain wall, and a plume of dust that surrounded him when he hit.

"Now, anyone who doesn't want to join him, better surrender." Po said smugly.

The enemy warriors dropped their weapons at once and raised their hands in the air.

Once the soldiers were arrested, the Five and Master Shifu gathered around Po.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Mantis yelled.

"Great job, dude!" Monkey said, slapping Po on the back.

"Great job, Po! I knew you had it in you!" Viper added.

"Nice job, buddy! Way to kick some wolverine butt!" Crane chimed in.

Tigress walked up and kissed Po on the mouth for a long time.

The others' mouths dropped, stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"Does that suffice as a congratulation?" Tigress purred.

"I would think so. Oh, by the way guys, Ti and I are dating now."

"I can see that. Congratulations, panda, on both your victory on the battlefield and in your heart. You really are the Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu said, limping up to his students.

"Thanks, Master. Hey, has anyone seen Kiro? I need to give his staffs back to him and thank him for letting me use them." Po replied.

Everyone looked around, until Viper finally spotted him.

"Look!" She said, "There he is!"

Everyone looked over at Kiro and saw that he was hunched over, crying over the bodies of his best friends.


	19. From the Rubble

**Hey, guys. Enjoy the last chapter of Sage's Siege! I will go back and make some spelling and grammatical adjustments, but other than that, no other changes will be made to this story. If my friend, B. Smith, ever finds this story, I know that he will keep his promise (sorry for the personal message, but it had to be posted). Leave your review for the WHOLE STORY telling me what you thought. Anyway, enjoy this last chapter, From the Rubble.**

The burial for Los and Sashi took place around three months later.

The cities that Sage had destroyed were in the process of being rebuilt.

All was well in the country of China.

*With Kiro*

_I wonder why the Emperor wanted to see me. I haven't blown anything up lately or beaten up someone I shouldn't have lately!_

Kiro walked into the Emperor's throne room.

"Ah, Kiro. Good to see you again!" The snake hissed.

"Good to see you too, sir. I don't mean any disrespect, but why am I here?" Kiro said.

"Right to the point I see. First of all, I am very sorry for the loss of your friends. They died fighting for a great cause, and I personally will keep them in my mind until I am old."

Kiro's face dropped for a second, remembering his friends, but quickly solidified again.

"Second, I am transferring you out of this palace."

"What? Your highness, I don't mean to be rude, but why? This… I don't see… why?" Kiro sputtered.

"You have served me well, Kiro, but you have no reason to stay here anymore. I am sending you to a place where you will be welcomed, and loved." The serpent said.

"Where?" Kiro said quickly.

"A place called The Valley of Peace. I'm sure you've heard of it…"

Kiro's eyes widened. _No way…_

"You will live with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, train under Master Shifu, and protect the valley from any harm. You leave tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

Kiro stood there in shock for a moment, letting the information sink in. "No… no questions…" He said quietly.

"Good. Furthermore, I'm sending our new warriors to live in the village in the valley also."

_Oh, this is too good to be true…_ Kiro thought.

"The Ladies of the Shade will protect the valley as well. I'm sure that you will have no issue with that." The Emperor said, smiling.

"No sir! Not at all!" Kiro replied excitedly.

"Excellent! Pack your things for your journey tomorrow! You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir! It's been nice knowing you! Goodbye." Kiro said, eyes gleaming, before he ran out of the room.

*With Po, in the Valley of Peace, eight days later, late afternoon*

The valley, as well as the Jade Palace, was under construction.

"I think that it's cool that the Emperor let Song and the Shade live in the village!" Po exclaimed.

"I guess she's not all bad…" Tigress said, lifting a heap of broken wood.

"Hey! Watch this!" Po said.

Po heaved a pile of wood into the air and bounced it off of his belly, sending the broken heap into the pile with the rest.

"Efficient, huh?" Po said with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Viper retorted.

She launched a pile of stone in the air and used her tail to whip the pieces of rock into the trash pile.

Monkey whistled.

"I wish I could do that!" Mantis said. "All I have are these!" He complained as he held up his pinchers.

"Same! All I have are these!" Kiro said, holding up his staffs.

"KIRO!" Everyone yelled.

"Hello, again!" He replied.

Tigress and Po tackled him to the ground.

"You're…suffo…cating…me." Kiro choked.

"Sorry!" Po said as he quickly got off the white tiger.

"What are you doing back, dude?" Monkey said.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be at the Emperor's Palace?" Mantis chimed in.

"Actually, the Emperor and I agreed that there was nothing there anymore! He has permanently assigned me to live, train, and defend the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace." Kiro explained.

"You're staying here?" Po asked, surprised.

"Seems so!" He said.

"AWESOME!" Everyone yelled at once.

"What is the purpose of all this yelling?" Shifu grumbled as he came to the top of the steps.

The Five and Po ran up to their master and explained the situation.

"Well, I am pleasantly surprised. On behalf of the Five, myself, and the Dragon Warrior, I welcome you to our, well… once standing home." Master Shifu said to Kiro with a smile.

"I won't be a part of the Five. I'll just be another piece of the team." Kiro said.

"You won't be a member of the Five, yet. With more training, who knows what you could amount to?" Shifu said. "I think that this matter is to be celebrated! Take the rest of the evening off!"

"Thank you, Master!" Everyone said.

"Thank you, Master." Kiro said with a bow.

Tigress and Po ran off; Viper and Crane did the same, and Kiro ran down to the village to see Song.

*With Tigress and Po*

"Finally, some time alone." Tigress purred as she and Po stared at the stars.

"I guess this counts as a first date, huh?" Po asked.

"I wouldn't like to think of our first date being in a steel cage, so yes, I guess this is." Tigress said.

"Did you see that huge dragon outline? It was AWESOME! I took Sage and I was all like 'skaddosh' and sent him flying. That was so cool!" Po rambled, punching at the air as he lied on his back.

Tigress listened to Po go on. "Po!" She said, cutting him off. "I was there. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Po said sheepishly, "I guess I forgot."

They spent the rest of the night, staring at the shining stars above.

*With Song*

The Ladies of the Shade had just settled down for the night.

Song sighed as she stared at the painting of her and Kiro that the white tiger had given her before the Shade had departed from the Emperor's palace.

"Don't worry, Song. I'm sure that we can visit him sometime!" One of the girls said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah…well, goodnight." Song said, extinguishing her candle beside her.

The girls said their goodnights and went to bed.

*A few hours later*

A knock sounded at the Shade's door.

All of the ladies immediately reached for their weapons out of habit.

"I got it." One of the girls whispered as she crept to the door, sword in hand.

She carefully opened the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"You? How did you get here?" She asked.

The ladies started to get up, ready to ambush the visitor, but the girl at the door waved them back.

They heard the guest whisper to the girl at the door.

"Oh! I see!" The feline turned around and pushed open the door, revealing Kiro. "Song! Someone's here to see you!" She sang.

"Kiro!" Song said as she ran up and tackled him

"Why am I always getting tackled?" He said.

The ladies jeered in the background.

"Yeah, Song!"

"Go on a night on the town with your man!"

"Yeah!"

"Whoooo!"

Song blushed and looked at Kiro. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you if we can go on a walk." Kiro smirked.

They left the Shade building along with the girls, who were still making remarks, and walked into town.

Kiro told Song about the Emperor's decision, where he would be living, and who he would be with.

"That's great! I'm glad you're staying here!" Song said, hugging Kiro again.

"Me too. Hey, you hungry? I heard that Po's dad has a noodle shop and makes the best noodles and bean buns!" Kiro said.

"Like a date?" Song said, eyes gleaming.

"Sure. I guess that's what ya call it." Came the reply.

The walked off to Mr. Ping's shop, hand in hand.

*With Viper and Crane*

Viper coiled around Crane a little more tightly when Crane launched into the air.

He thought it would be a good idea if he took Viper for an aerial view of the village.

"It's amazing…" Viper whispered.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE WIND IS BLOCKING MY HEARING!" Crane yelled.

"I SAID THAT THE VIEW IS BEAUTIFUL!" Viper yelled back.

"OH, OK!" Crane shouted.

Viper rolled her eyes, smiled, and continued to look down at the illuminated valley below.

"LOOK! THERE'S PO AND TIGRESS!" Viper yelled.

"AND THERE'S KIRO AND SONG!" Crane shouted in reply.

"I GUESS EVERYONE IS OUT ON A DATE TONIGHT!" She yelled back.

Crane swooped down and landed. Viper slithered off of his back and down to the ground.

"That's fun," She said, "but I prefer the ground overall."

"Hey, I heard that the theater didn't get destroyed in the raid, and that a play is going on tonight. You wanna go see it?" Crane asked.

"I'd love to." Viper said, nodding her head.

"Well, it starts in ten minutes, but the walk there is twenty." Crane explained. "So…"

_Not more flying! I like the ground!_

"Hop on!" He said happily.

Viper reluctantly slithered back to her original place and Crane took off, soaring to the theater.

*With Shifu*

…and the Dragon Warrior would defeat the rogue warrior, bringing peace to the land, and his heart. He would befriend a new warrior and together, they would protect all the land from the dangers to come. However, the Dragon Warrior would have one more foe to face, before China would be safe for another century…

Shifu finished reading the passage from one of Oogway's scrolls and put it back in its place.

_Four scrolls about Po, and three have already come true! That must mean that the fourth one will be fulfilled also! I wonder what new enemy we will have to face. I must meditate on this matter…_ Shifu thought as a slowly walked to his meditating sight.

For now, all was well. The valley and China were safe, the warriors were happy and had found peace for the time being, and a new hero had joined the Five and the Dragon Warrior.

The Jade Palace was almost rebuilt, as well as the Valley of Peace.

All was well.

All was quiet.

All were happy.

The heroes of the Valley of Peace had emerged from the rubble, victorious…


	20. Author's Note: Sequel to This Story

**Hey everyone, just letting you know that if you liked this story, the sequel to it has just been completed. It's called Kung Fu Panda 4: Gauntlet of Criminals. If you liked the story, why don't you check it out? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys this in case you were waiting for another story by me. Bye for now…**


End file.
